


heart on fire

by insomyera



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a little sad but hey, jill is trying her best, that’s what I’m here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomyera/pseuds/insomyera
Summary: She has steel in her bones and skin made of iron.





	heart on fire

The knife is still lodged in her back— point bursting through her chest, handle twisted.

 

She’s tired, she’s damn _exhausted_.

 

More often than she’d like to admit, when Jill wakes in a cold sweat with her hair plastered to her skin and knuckles bone white from gripping her gun handle _already_ , she realises maybe there are still shards of glass piercing her skin.

 

(She contemplates, not for the first time, telling Chris about her nightmares. But then again, he probably has them too.)

 

Tracing the edge of each scar littering her chest has become a habit. It feels as if that _device_  is still attached, poison seeping into her bones. There is something over her heart. Hate? Anger? _Fear_? It burns all the same. The marks scattered about her body are a constant reminder of what she’s endured, and they should be a sign of strength. For the most part, they are.

 

(For the most part.)

 

Her hair is still an unnatural blond and it’s so near white she thinks it would be fitting as a spiders web, beautiful but fragile.

 

She abhors it.

 

But Jill has never been one to sit around while the world passes by. A pair of scissors lay in her nightstand, and it’s about time she did something with her locks. That’s enough moping for one night.

 

(She has steel in her bones and skin made of iron, defeat wasn’t in her personal dictionary.)


End file.
